


Function

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very early days, Daniel has a bone to pick with his commanding officer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Function

Function

 

“Okay, here's the plan. Carter, you and Daniel head for the gate. As soon as it's open, Daniel, you go through...”

“No, Jack.” Daniel shook his head.

“No? Daniel, we don't have time to argue...”

“And you cannot run on that sprained ankle. Sam and I cover the two of you. Teal'c throws you through the gate and then he can cover me and Sam.”

“Daniel...” The thought popped into Jack's mind how young and frightened Daniel looked.

“O'Neill, Daniel Jackson's plan is the most logical. He and Captain Carter are capable of providing cover fire. After I assist you, I will then be available to ensure their retreat. This is the plan we should employ.” When Jack started to argue, Teal'c interrupted. “O'Neill, time is of the essence. Let us proceed.”

*

Jack fumed silently as he awaited the results of his X-ray. He knew the mission could have gone to hell quickly; as it was, they had been lucky to escape the Jaffa with little more than some bumps and bruises and one sprained ankle.

“Hey,” Daniel sidled up to the bed where Jack was reclining, his ankle iced and propped up. He pointed his ever present cup of coffee at the offending appendage. “How is it?”

“It hurts, Daniel, how do you think it is?” Jack was surly.

“Okay.” Daniel turned to walk away but spun back around. “You can't have it both ways, Jack.”

Jack's eyes narrowed. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means you can't insist that I train to function as a team member then yell when I do that job.”

“I don't do that.”

“Yes, you do. You treat me as the weakest team member, the most vulnerable. Even though, on this mission, that was you. You were injured, you were barely mobile yet you were providing me with the greatest protection. If I'm supposed to be a member of SG-1, then I have to be a full-fledged member, all in. It can't be SG-1 and oh, there's Dr. Jackson too.”

Those eyes Jack had thought frightened were now intensely angry. “Do you really think this is the best time and place to get into this?”

Daniel took a leisurely sip; Jack noted the slight shake of his hands. “You think I should wait until you're up and around and you have the tactical advantage? No, I have the advantage and I'm pressing it. If you can't treat me like a legitimate and full member of the team, then I'll transfer to another team. Get a fresh start with someone who wants me on their team.”

Jack shook his head. “Dammit, Daniel, I fought Hammond for you! I wanted you on SG-1. Although at this precise moment, I can't figure out why.”

Daniel blinked in surprise. “You did?”

“Daniel, no one wanted you going through the gate. Hammond, the Joint Chiefs, hell, even the President thought you were gonna stay here. I understand why you can't do that,” Jack lowered his voice when Daniel's eyes slid away from his. “I'm sorry if you feel like I've been treating you like I don't trust you; I do. But I know what Teal'c can do out there, I know what Carter's trained to do. I don't know you or your ability.”

“The original mission not enough for you?” Daniel's eyebrow rose.

Jack nodded. “Point taken. I will try to do better, okay?”

“A chance is all I'm asking for, Jack.” Daniel turned and nearly mowed over Ferretti. “I gotta go...do something....somewhere...”

Ferretti slapped his shoulder in passing. “You got balls, Jackson, I will say that for you. If you're serious about bugging out on SG-1, we could probably squeeze you in with the Marines.”

“Go away, Ferretti, before I hit you with something,” Jack grumbled as he tried to get comfortable. “You'd think I could at least get some peace here in the infirmary. We had to fight our way off that planet, you know!” He half-raised to shout at the departing Ferretti. 

“And what is your problem, Colonel?” Dr. Fraiser laid gentle fingers on his ankle.

“Watch it there! Broke my damn ankle and people come in here and bother me.” 

“Sprained, not broken. I'm going to have Darla wrap it for you and get you some crutches and you can go bother someone else.”

“Good, 'cause I've got a list started.”


End file.
